Steve VS Link
Steve VS Link is the seventh battle from Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E7: Minecraft VS Zelda: The best of heroes can make use of all resources. Who comes away with the win in this mash up of magic and skill? Fight Location: Cave - Minecraft Toggling through his Hotbar, Steve looked for supplies to help the injured Lara. Whatever that mob was that she had killed had really done a number on her. But as he went through his weapons, Steve raised a Diamond Sword, looking to place it down and continue on to where his cooked porkchops were. But as he raised his sword, an arrow sailed by and clipped the wall next to him. Was that a skeleton? Steve turned, raising his sword in defence of Lara, who tried to help herself to her feet. "Wait. Let me help." she said, weakly. Steve shook his head, and placed cobblestone at the entrance, leaving her in the small cave - protected. Steve heard the sound of footsteps rushing to the side of him and he immediately turned, slashing at the weirdly human looking foe. Link frowned; from his perspective Steve had maimed and then imprisoned that woman - so he was going to have to set the record straight - one way or another. FIGHT! ''' Blades clashed at breakneck pace, with Link largely overpowering Steve in the opening stages of the battle. The Hyrulian kicked Steve in the stomach, sending him careening into the stone wall behind him, before sending a row of arrows at him. Steve deflected the attacks, and armed himself with a fishing rod - latching it onto the Master Sword and prying it away from Link's hilt. Link frowned, and came forwards, firing more arrows at Steve, who took the brunt of them with his armoured shoulders. He then placed down a row of cobblestone, stopping Link in his tracks. Not to be diverted, Link shot out his hook - latching onto some of the cobble and grabbing it, before spinning it around and smashing Steve on the side of the head with it. Using his bow, Steve drew on a flaming arrow, which singed Link's shoulder as it flew over. On the backfoot, Steve placed TNT blocks between he and the Champion, setting them alight as quickly as he could - though Link powered through with the Hylian Shield raised before his face. The attacks bounced off the defences, but even the great hero was not immune to error; he had failed to see Steve mine a block that was in his path, sending Link tripping over and sprawling before his foe. Steve leaped down, looking to execute him. Link dragged his shield over his chest, deflecting the blow. Using the lock up as a chance to scout Steve out, Link noticed the Master Sword on the back of the armoured foe. He threw a Boomerang out, distracting Steve for a moment, before snatching his blade back and delivering his up special from Smash, launching Steve across the cave. Before Link could drop a lethal attack, Steve threw an Ender Pearl over Link's shoulder, landing next to where Lara had been stored. He didn't have much time to rest though, an icy arrow from Link caught him - imprisoning him in ice for a couple of seconds, which allowed Link to surround him with bombs. The explosions took Steve to the air, but it was the miner who landed the next attack, placing Gravel on the ceiling, which landed on top of Link, burying him. Steve looked around frantically, placing down three Iron blocks, starting the frame of an Iron Golem. Link burrowed enough of his upper body out in time to snipe Steve, throwing him off focus, and making him place a block where he had not intended. Steve quickly turned, slashing at Link as he came, catching the hero on his upper thigh. Link came down hard, immediately raising his shield rather than his blade. Steve hammered down on the defences, knowing it was a matter of time before he found a way through. Finally, Link's Hook managed to snag a piece of cobble from behind Steve, and threw it into the back of his head. This time, Link followed with a spinning series of slashes, toppling Steve, but only a few feet away before he he was hoisted back in by the Hook again, being dragged into a meaty kick from the Hyrule hero. Steve slammed hard into the wall, pulling his bow again, and using the Punch efficiency to its advantage. As Link blocked the arrow, the force of it smashed into his face, stunning him. Link then took a leap back, dodging a wild axe strike from the cornered Steve. They traded slashes and hammering blows, with Link rolling around Steve, who struggled for consistent hits. What Steve had not seen was the set up of bombs around him - that was until it was too late! In a flash of orange, Steve was engulfed in flame - collapsing to his knees from the impact. Now Link surely had him beaten! With a shot from the bow, he sent Steve slamming into the wall - the one that Lara was still struggling to free herself from. He charged forwards, cutting him across the body with rapid succession: the Triforce Slash. With a cry, he unleashed a powerful final slash, knocking Steve out of his armour entirely. '''KO! Link then contemplated a killing blow, but he first had to make sure Lara was indeed okay. He rushed over to her - and earned a slap for his efforts. Link then put it all together; there had been no abduction. He noticed the furnace that had been set up, and Lara's wounds that were obviously ''being treated. With a slightly red face, Link pulled Steve into the shelter, and began sharing out ''his ''supplies with the rest of the team. Conclusion (Cues: Title - Legend of Zelda - Brawl) '''LINK WINS!' Trivia * This battle was published on the 14th November 2019 * Steve VS Link is a follow up from Wario VS Lara Croft * Link largely had his Smash Bros. 4 moveset, with a couple of exceptions. * Steve's inventory is total nonsense, but I wanted to add a lot of random spots to the battle. * Initially, Lara was to directly interfere and cause the match to end in a draw. Next Time Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Sword Fight Category:Magic themed battle Category:Sequels Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Male-only battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Completed Battle